Jessie's Fantasies
by dirty disney
Summary: Jessie teaches Emma about growing up and what starts as a little thing becomes a family sexual ritual. Rated M for Sexual Content and explicit language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney Channel's JESSIE, nor do I claim to be. This content is a work of fiction and should be taken as such. If you are offended by homosexuality or bisexual activity, it is suggested you leave this page immediately.**

**Chapter 1 – Emma's Fantasies**

Jessie walked down the corridor past the children's rooms half-groggy, glass of water in hand, dressed in her pink pajamas. Ever since Zuri found Jessie in the street, she was stuck with four whiny kids, a lazy butler and an unusual lizard for a pet.

She patrolled past Luke's room, it seemed quiet, as was Ravi's and Zuri's but she walked past Emma's room and saw a luminous blue light seeping through the cracks in the door. She stood there gazing at the door, she slowly walked passed, assuming it was nothing, but then she heard a moan.

Jessie put her water to one side and tiptoed to the door. She pushed it slightly open and saw a naked Emma looking at pictures on her tablet. She squinted and saw that Emma was massaging her clit and her perfect curvy figure arching as she moaned louder and rubbed her pussy faster. She tensed up leaking a puddle of gooey fluid. Emma turned the tablet off and tucked her naked body up inside the covers.

Jessie swiftly closed the door and her nipples were now erect and her thong was soaked. She needed to have a talk with Emma, but decided now was not the ideal time. She marched to her bedroom, stripped naked and began to masturbate to how hot Emma looked in her birthday suit.

*Tuesday Evening*

As they finished dinner, Jessie rose to the opportunity to talk to Emma. 'Emma, sweetie, can I talk to you in my room,' Jessie noticed Luke's ears prick up and she muttered through her gritted teeth, 'in private?'

'Sure.' Emma's response was surprisingly upbeat.

The walked quickly up the stairs and went into Jessie's room. They sat down on the bed. 'Now Emma, I think you're at an age where you start to notice boys and have an urge to – you know…'

'Yeah, I get the point, my mom told me all about that,' Emma sounded relieved.

'Right, now until that day when you break your virginity, you need to find ways of pleasuring yourself to prepare,' Jessie bent over and felt around in her drawer until she came across what she was looking for. 'Since your birthday's tomorrow, I thought I'd get you a gift early. I need you to promise to me that your mom will never find out you have one of these. Surprise!' She held out a medium-sized dildo.

'It's a dildo! Thanks Jessie!' Emma squealed. 'My friend Sharon has one, she says it's awesome. One thing – how do you use it?'

Jessie's face beamed. She had been waiting for Emma to say that for days. They both stripped and Jessie snatched the dildo and put it in Emma's pussy. 'Oh that feels so good!'

She smiled, 'You haven't felt anything yet…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney Channel's JESSIE, nor do I claim to be. This content is a work of fiction and should be taken as such. If you are offended by homosexuality or bisexual activity, it is suggested you leave this page immediately.**

**Chapter 2 – Luke's Turn**

Previously

'Since your birthday's tomorrow, I thought I'd get you a gift early. I need you to promise to me that your mom will never find out you have one of these. Surprise!' Jessie held out a medium-sized dildo.

'It's a dildo! Thanks Jessie!' Emma squealed. 'My friend Sharon has one, she says it's awesome. One thing – how do you use it?'

Jessie's face beamed. She had been waiting for Emma to say that for days. They both stripped and Jessie snatched the dildo and put it in Emma's pussy. 'Oh that feels so good!'

She smiled, 'You haven't felt anything yet…'

Emma and Jessie were obviously unaware that Luke had been listening at the door the whole time and watching most of the action unfold. Luke quietly opened the fly of his chinos and yanked out a hard four incher and stroked it slowly up and down. It wasn't until they heard a loud moan as Luke climaxed that they paid any attention whatsoever.

Emma put a shirt on and walked to the door, opened it slightly and leaned so that Luke couldn't see her lower quarters. 'Luke! What are you doing here? Button up your pants, now!'

'I couldn't miss the show!'

'Luke, you better - '

'Emma let me handle this one,' Jessie pushed in front of her. 'How much money do you want not to tell your parents?'

'Oh, I don't need money,' Luke smirked.

'Hey Emma, so you've got the plastic one, how 'bout the real deal.'

'I'm your sister.'

'Yes but you're not my _biological_ sister.'

'You always pull that one on me!'

'Emma, let the boy fuck you,' Jessie groaned.

'Oh, it's not just Emma that's going to have some fun…'

'Luke, I'm a virgin.'

'Well, since neither of you want some of this, where's the phone?' Luke lifted up his t-shirt to reveal a toned six pack of abs.

'Jessie, I don't think it matters if we're virgins. I want some of that!'

'Okay Luke, which hole do you want?'

'Jessie, I want you to give me a blowjob, Emma let me get that steamy hot pussy in my face. We'll switch over and try some other things later. First, strip me.' They went into the room, locked the door and Emma and Jessie began to strip Luke. 'Jessie, carry me to the bed.'

Jessie carried Luke to the bed, laid him down on his back. Emma and Jessie took off their shirts and revealed to Luke their horny bodies. Emma sat on top of Luke's face, while Jessie laid at the end of the bed, she bobbed up and down on Luke's hard four incher. They kept on doing this for ten whole minutes then Jessie sat on Luke's cock and slowly rode him up and down by her pussy. Three more minutes passed Luke began to moan and when he did this made Emma's clit vibrate and she rocketed out her hot cum on his face. The sensation made his dick tingle and he had his first orgasm in Jessie's pussy.

'Shit!' Jessie screamed. 'Luke, I'm not on birth control!' She leapt to her feet, her pussy dripping with Luke's cum and blood. She mopped up some of the cum with her forefingers and licked it. 'Not bad tasting, actually. Emma, why don't you try some?'

She licked Jessie's inner thigh, which made her tingle with pleasure. 'Oh, Luke, give me some more of that.' She hand jobbed Luke's dick and sucked on it. He launched and Emma swallowed all his cum in one gulp. The salty sweet aroma filled her nostrils as she got up and got dressed.

Jessie and Luke did the same. 'Well girls, I enjoyed this whole thing. Maybe we could do it again?'

'Yeah,' they both said.

Luke smiled and said; 'Maybe we could teach Zuri and Ravi later…'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, haven't updated in a while but here we go.

Chapter 3 – Join the Party

Luke had just had the best experience of his life with his sister and his nanny. 'What part of that sounded most stupid?' Luke thought.

The next day, Bertram was clearing up the dinner table when Luke needed to speak to Jessie urgently. Luke ran into the lounge area, looking panicked. 'Luke, calm down, now what happened?'

'Zuri saw!'

'Saw what?'

They noticed Zuri, Ravi and Emma standing at the door. 'Ravi, Zuri, I want you to stay here, Emma come with me and Luke.'

The three of them went up to Emma's Room. 'Jessie, what are we going to do,' Emma panicked.

'Calm down guys, we can figure this one out…'

Five minutes later, Emma ran down to go and get Zuri. She led her up to the room and sat her down on the bed.

'Zuri, sweetie, I want you to get this information into your precious little head. What you saw me doing with Luke and Emma was just massaging them, keeping them stress free.' Jessie lied. 'I don't want you to tell your mom, because she probably doesn't want to know I'm doing her job for her.' Zuri giggled hard and wiped her eyes, crying from laughter. 'What's so funny?'

'You! You didn't know you were having sex with Luke and Emma. Don't worry I won't tell mum – as long as I can have some fun.'

'Well sweetie, I'd let you but you're a virgin -'

'No I'm not, Luke broke my hymen when I was two! Got in a lot of trouble for it, but it was all worth it.'

'Luke!'

'Yep.'

'Okay, I guess you can have fun with us.'

'You're the best nanny ever.'

Emma looked at Luke, 'You could've broken my hymen first!' She ripped off his chinos and pulled out a hard five inch cock. 'You've grown from last night, must've been all that wanking.' She shoved him on the bed and unzipped her dress and jumped landing her vagina perfectly on his cock. She rode him for a whole two hours while Zuri and Jessie were having fun with the dildo and their tongues and pussies.

They had all orgasmed about fifteen times each.

Jessie spoke up, 'Why don't we teach Ravi next?'

'We can't, it's not part of his religion,' Emma said. 'Maybe we could have more fun in here tomorrow night?'

'Wear something sexy,' Jessie said to them after they'd exchanged plans and they all left Jessie in her room to go to bed. 'Well that was fun.'


	4. Chapter 4

To my devoted fans/haters,

Much to my disappointment, I have unfortunately been hospital bound as it were due to pnuemonia. As such, I have felt unable to post update for my stories and consequently **I WILL DISCONTINUE TO UPDATE ANY EXISTING CONTENT WHICH I HAVE POSTED.** I too am disappointed but you must understand. On the flipside of this, I will be posting more Disney Rated M and you shall be soon recieving a story about the Suite Life on Deck!

Please do not unsubscribe to me and please recognise that this is a result of personal matters, which I will not openly discuss.

Haters gonna Hate,

dirtydisney

*PS: Hatemail in response to this is completely unneccessary. I haven't been able to leave hospital because I've had exceptionally serious illnesses.** How would you like it if you were going through similar circumstances?**


End file.
